What is the title again?
by Tischka
Summary: Anakin OC after movie 1 but before movie 2


A Star Wars Story  
  
*Great, just great. * I thought seeing my friend Shellie, abandon me to sit with Anakin for lunch. I rolled my eyes. All the girls were going crazy over him. I was walking out of the eating area not really watching what I was doing when I almost ran into Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. "Sorry Master." I said and tried to walk away, but found my arm being held. I looked up question at him. "You are Ksea Yanoa's padawan are you not?" He asked me. "Yes, I am, Master." I said bowing my head; I hated when I ran into other Masters that my master knew. "What is your name again?" He asked slowly. I looked up at him "My name is Fayette." I said and slide my arm out of his grasp. I could hear Anakin and Shellie stand up and start in our direction. I bow and left; I walk as fast as I could to the gardens.  
  
I sat down on my heels next to the pond and start to meditate. I was in a deep in meditation when I felt my Master sit next to me. I slowly opened my eyes. She smiled at me but looked burdened. "What is the matter Master?" I asked. "Come let us go back to our apartment." She said standing up and offering me a hand up. I took it and together we walked in silence to our apartment. We entered and I sat down on the couch. "What do you wish to discuss with me?" I asked. She smiled and sat down next to me. "I know your seventeenth birthday is in four days and you want to be with your friends but we have a mission to go on, I am sorry." She said with a look of utmost regret. I smiled, "As long as I can have it with you it will be a good birthday." I said and hugged her. She smiled and hugged me back. I pulled back, "Now where are we going?" I asked. She laughed and said "We are going with another Master and padawan, to the S'akka forest on the plant of La'kell. The king says something is taking all his warriors and he wants our help to stop them. He thinks it is his people and that they are trying to destroy him. We leave in two days." "Sounds interesting." I said then asked, "Who else is going?" She stood up "Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his padawan Anakin Skywalker." She said.  
  
*Of course, had to be him. I can never get away form him can I? * I asked myself mentally. "And another thing, we are to have dinner with them tomorrow night." She said sitting back down. "Do I have to go?" I asked getting up. "Yes. And pack that one green dress of yours. For we are also going to go to the ball the king is giving." She said getting up to answer a knock at our door. In stepped Anakin and Master Kenobi. I bowed to Master Kenobi and gave a small smile to Anakin. "Please excuse me but I need to pack." I said and left to my bedroom. I sat down on the red silky sleeping couch and took a deep breath. "Hello Fay." Anakin said coming into my room. I rolled my eyes and got up getting my traveling bag and setting it down on the couch. I ignored him and packed five tunics and pants then pulled my green clothed bag that contained my green dress. It was absolutely amazing. The single piece gown would flow over my body, accenting my shape. It was a soft green, which faded into a darker green as it flared at the bottom. Just below my waist, the flowing material was knotted. The bodice was sewn into a choker, the material draping across to form the gathered bell sleeves. Slightly pointed armbands held the dress together, revealing bare shoulders. My dark red floor length hair could be upswept with dark green ribbons entwined throughout, exposing my neck. I set it in the bag then grabbed my green three-inch high-heeled sandals and tossed them in the bag to. "What are those for?" He asked. I smiled sweetly and turned to look at him. "To go with the dress." I said and grabbed the crystal he was tossing in the air. "Dress? You are going to wear a dress?" He asked with a small chuckle. "Yes for the ball the king is giving." I said. "Oh." He said still sounding skeptical. I rolled my eyes again and reached past his shoulder to get my datapad off the shelf. I was picking it up when he grabbed my arm at the elbow and pulled me up against him. "Anakin? What are you-." I started but was cut sort as he kissed me. I froze in shock, but quickly opened my mouth when he ran his tongue across my lips. "Hmmm." I sighed and leaned into his embrace as his hands rested on my hips lightly. He slightly moaned as my hands combed through his hair. "Fay! Anakin! Please come in here a second." My Master called out to us. Anakin broke the kiss and smiled at me. "Just a second." He called back, then kissed me on the nose. He turned to leave but then looked back at me "You might want to fix your hair." He said and laughed walking out of the room. I looked over at my mirror and saw that my hair had come out of the bun it was in and looked as though a person had ran their hands all threw it. * Funny, * I thought * I don't remember him touching my hair. * I pulled it back into the bun and walked out into the main room. 


End file.
